I Don't Believe In Never
by LexiTheAmatuer
Summary: This story is about the morning that Will shows up to Alicia's apartment after their first kiss in 1x17. I just added my own little twist. :) I've never written fanfiction before so, please be kind! I hope you enjoy it. Please, let me know what you all think! Thank you for all of your help, Karo! I wouldn't have written this w/o your encouragement! I don't own The Good Wife.


"Alicia...hey."

"Will...you can't...what are you doing here?" Alicia's heart was racing. He couldn't possibly think that this was the place or the time to talk about last night.

"No, it's not...This is about work."

"Work?"

"Something happened at the hospital last night...I tried calling you, but your phone was off." Alicia took a moment to look at him. It was clear that he didn't sleep. She could see the dark circles under his eyes, his ruffled hair, and his 5 o'clock shadow... She loved that 5 o'clock shadow. She wanted nothing more than to run her hands through his hair, while his hands ran all over her...

"Will Gardner?" Peter entered the foyer. Alicia snapped back into reality. Her heart began to race all over again. She could feel herself blushing.

"Hey, Peter. Can we talk?"

"Sure, come one in."

_Oh, sure. That's fine. What? I don't live here, as well? Don't I get a say as to whom enters this house? _

Peter gives Will a cheshire smile. Alicia knows all too well that Peter is enjoying this. Will asking _him_ for help. Will steps right past Alicia, their hands brushing. She could feel the shivers run down her spine. Will throws her his wicked smile, arching one eyebrow. _Don't smile at me! I'm mad at you_. But, she knows she can't stay mad for long. Will Gardner has an inexplicable hold on her.

"Again, Peter. Thank you for your help. We're not looking to turn this into a class action, but we do need this in order to help our clients."

"Sure, it's no—oh, will you excuse me? It's Eli." Peter takes his phone call into the kitchen, leaving Will and Alicia alone in the living room.

Alicia doesn't dare to look at Will. After last night, she knows how dangerous it is to be within a close proximity to him. She stares at her wedding band, twisting it around between her thumb and index fingers. It feels so clumsy and heavy. After a minute of silence, Alicia glances up at Will...who is carefully looking her up and down...smiling.

Shit. She realizes that she forgot to wear a bra. Afterall, it was 8 am and she wasn't expecting company—especially not his. She quickly wraps her sweater around her. Will chuckles, "Alicia, believe me...you have _nothing..._ to be ashamed of." _What is he doing? Wasn't he here to just talk "business?" Or does he think it's funny to see how many shades of red my face can turn? _

Peter returns to the living room, looking exasperated. "I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I have a meeting with my pastor. And, of course, Eli _insists _that he be there." Alicia exhaled a deep breath. _Finally_. This awkward meeting is adjourned. Will and Peter will leave and she can mull over this entire morning with a steaming hot shower. Peter reached down and gave Alicia a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you later tonight, then?" Alicia smiled back, "Uh-huh, sure. See you later tonight."

"Will..."

"Peter..."

Alicia hears the door close. Will begins to take off his suit jacket. _Why isn't he leaving? What else is there to discuss? Leave already! Why is he taking off his jacket? God, I wish he wouldn't... Okay, I wish he would... No, stop it Alicia! _

Alicia gives the best fake smile she could possibly create—a smile that's been perfected over the last twenty years. It fools almost everyone..._almost_. "Well, if there's nothing else you'd like to discuss..."

"Actually, Alicia...there are a few things I'd like to discuss with you." _There's that smile, again. _Alicia could feel her heart-racing. She wasn't ready for this discussion. She needed more time. Her hands were getting clammy.

"Okay, let me just clean this up real quick."

"Alicia, you don't need t—"

"It will only be a minute." Alicia rushes into the kitchen. She sets the dishes on the counter, closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath. She runs every possible scenario through her head. She needs to tell him that it can never happen again. She was working on this...what ever the hell this was...with Peter. It's true, she doesn't trust Peter anymore. The only reason she had sex with him last night was because of Will. She shakes her head. But, he was the father of her children, and...and... There were other reasons, she just couldn't think of them at the moment. There were other reasons...right? _Come on. Think of one other reason why you shouldn't go back in there. _

Before she had time to fully concoct some bullshit excuse, she feels two arms slide around her stomach and squeeze. Will presses his entire body against her back. Pushing her hair to one side, he nuzzles his nose into her neck, right below her ear. "Alicia..." He slightly nibbles her ear, blowing his cool breath down her neck. Without thinking, Alicia pushes her ass back into him, tilting her neck to give him more access. "I came here to finish what we started." He presses into her more as her body melts into his..."Will...we...ahhh...we..." _Jesus, Alicia...you remember how to speak English, don't you? Speak up! _

Will sucks on her neck and Alicia's mind is going 100 miles per hour. She can't catch up. Alicia lets out a throaty moan. "Will...we should...ahh...we should stop." Will spins her around. Gripping her hips, he thrusts his pelvis into her. He slid his hand down the small of her back. His soft mouth sucks her bottom lip, as he makes a trail from her mouth, to her chin, down her neck, to the hollow of her clavicle. He starts to gently bite down on her. "Do you want me to stop, Alicia?" She bites down on her bottom lip. _Of course I don't want you to stop... _Breathlessly, she says "We shouldn't do this..." Will stops and takes a few steps back to look into her eyes. Years of pain, betrayal, and deceit linger in them. However, he can see the yearning she feels and he knows she wants this, too. Alicia's facial expressions could fool millions, except him. He knows her too well. But, he won't force her into anything. "I didn't ask you if we_ should_ do this. I asked you if you_ want_ to do this. Say the word and I'll leave. We'll forget this ever happened."

If Alicia bites her lip anymore, she'll be sure to draw blood or at least leave teeth marks. Will walks towards her again. He raises his hand up to her face and tugs her bottom lip from her own grip. He stares at her deviously..."Hey, that's my job." His muscular body towers over her and she can barely breath. She can hardly think. All she wants to do is lick every inch of him. "Will, what would do tomorrow? Or next week? There's too much at stake. I have so much baggage. It wouldn't be fair to you. This could never work." He steps towards her. His hips were now against hers again. He places both hands on her upper neck, while cupping her face. "I don't believe in 'never.' If you want this, then I want this. The hell with tomorrow. The hell with bad timing. So, let me ask again. Do you want this?"

All of Alicia's prior inhibitions seemed to dissipate within a single conversation. She responded with barely a whisper, "Yes." "Alicia, I want you to be sure. Tell me you want this." "Will, I want this. I want _you_."

Those words are music to his ears. _I want you. _Will's heart-rate speeds up as he kisses her frevorently. He thrusts his tongue into her mouth, as their tongues intertwine harmoniously. Their lips would be swollen and bruised within minutes. Alicia stands on her toes, reaching for his hair, running her slender fingers through his soft, tousled hair...pulling at it. Will lifts her right above her hips, and hoists her on top of the kitchen counter. He rips off her sweater. Alicia spreads her legs open, tightly wrapping them around his lower back. She unwraps his tie and throws it on the ground. A wild grin spreads across her face as she can feel the growth emerge from his pants. She always imagined that he would be well endowed, but _jesus..._She had no idea how big he would be. The rumors at Georgetown had been true.

"You know... I was mad at you last night." She says between ragged kisses. "Oh, really?" He asks playfully. "Yes." "And for what exactly?" "Because I came back to your office...to um...'finish what we started.' And you were nowhere to be found. I was more than slightly disappointed, Mr. Gardner." Will kisses her again, biting at her lower lip. He begins sucking her neck... "I am so sorry to disappoint you, . Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Before Alicia can give a response, he asks, "Do you have any scissors?" "Do I have any scissors?" _What the hell does he need scissors for right now?_ "Um...yeah. Right behind you with the knives." He turns, opens the drawer, and grabs the scissors. A devilish grin spreads across his face. "I've wanted to shred this shirt since you first opened the door. Especially, when I noticed you that neglected to wear a bra. Thank you for that, by the way." Will tugs at her tank top and begins to cut right down the middle. Once he finishes, he slowly slips the shirt off her body. She pays close attention to his facial expressions. After the scandal with Peter, she's no longer confident in her figure. Sure, she's healthy and slender, but she doesn't have the body of a 20 year-old, either. Peter confirmed that. Will's eyes light up as he pays close attention to each detail of Alicia's body. He doesn't want to forget a single curve or freckle. "_You're so_ _beautiful._" Alicia freezes. Some part of her knows he's telling the truth, but she can't help but doubt his words. Will had been with so many women, most of which were much younger than her. Will senses her disbelief. _What the hell has Peter done to you? _"Alicia. You are beautiful. And it's my honor to prove it to you." He kisses the center of her chest before making his way to her breasts. His tongues swirls around her nipple, and Alicia arches her back, involuntarily. Her skin feels like it's on fire under his touch. He makes his way to her other breast, while massaging the other one. She slowly moans, "_Ahh...Will_.". Her body has never reacted so strongly towards another person. He moves down her torso, licking and sucking every inch. _Her skin is so soft_... _She tastes like vanilla and honey._ He drops to his knees. "Will, what are you doing?" She asks hesitantly. He looks up to her and smiles, "Shh...I believe I need to make up for last night. I aim to please, Alicia."

He takes off her cotton pajama pants. She's wearing red laced cheekies... He _loves_ her in red. No one can make red look as delicious as Alicia can. He slides his hands from her calves up to her thighs, eventually grabbing and squeezing her hips. He slowly kisses and sucks the inside of each of her thighs. Not an inch of her body will be overlooked today. Will takes her panties and slides them off, letting them drop to the floor. He looks up at her for reassurance. He doesn't want her to be uncomfortable. She looks down at him and grins. Will grabs her by her hips again, and begins to suck her clitoris. His tongue creating delicious swirls of ecstasy. Alicia holds on to the edges of the counter, whipping her head back. She's already wet. Will's confidence is at an all time high. _I turn Alicia on. _"I thought I was the excited one..." He says, playfully. "Ha...you have no idea. I've had indecent thoughts since I first ran into you almost a year ago. The things I want to do to you..." Alicia's states confidently. She can't remember the last time she felt this _sexy_. "Well, I am more than willing to experiment with these 'indecent thoughts' of yours. But first..." He slides two fingers into her, while continuing to suck her clitoris with such fervency. He sucks harder and flicks his tongue wildly back and forth with such strength and speed. His tongue was a gift from the gods, Alicia was sure. Alicia's breath hastens. She's almost there. _Already? That's impossible. _If she was ever able to orgasm with Peter, it took more than an a mere 5 minutes. In reality, it rarely happened. She usually faked it just so she could get it over with sooner. Her back arches more, as her hips thrust towards Will's mouth. Her legs press against Will's back and shoulders as she feels her walls contract and her body convulse. Waves of heat spread throughout her body. She feels the warm liquid pour out of her as Will continues to suck her. She rides out her orgasm and lies back on her counter. The cold granite feels good under her hot skin. She's panting and sweating as she marvels at this man's capabilities. He stands up and leans over her. He places gentle kisses on her stomach before he looks up at her and grins. "I hope you don't think I'm done with you, Alicia. That was just the beginning..."


End file.
